


Three Great Figures

by dj_aida



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: mag7bigbang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_aida/pseuds/dj_aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A colored pencil fanart for caitriona_3's Mag7BigBang 2011 entry, <a href="http://mag7bigbang.livejournal.com/21505.html">Chosen of Fate</a>, depicting three great figures that appear in her work: Lord Death, Mother Nature, and Father Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Great Figures




End file.
